


the secrets we keep

by Emlee_J



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mentions of grief, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, Third Year KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: “No,”Tobio snarls. “It wasMiwa,so we have to…”He trails off as it occurs to him he has no plan. His big sister is downstairs, having just caught him rather obviously doing something with someone, because he didn’t hide the evidence well enough in his panic, and the culprit is still in his room. Tobio starts wondering wildly whether it’s feasible that if he and Hinata just shut the door and stay put, they can literally ignore the problem until she goes away.“Miwa?” Hinata pipes up, derailing Tobio’s runaway train of thought by looking absolutely delighted, for some inane reason. “Can I say hi?”-In which Hinata discovers, and finally gets to meet, Miwa, and Kageyama gets a chance to re-connect.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 103
Kudos: 1481
Collections: Best of All Time (imo) Kagehina





	the secrets we keep

**Author's Note:**

> you can't give kageyama a big sister and NOT expect me to lose my mind over it, so here's some sweet sibling feels, with a dash of loving goblin boyfriend hinata

The first day Tobio brings a friend home he is sixteen years old and the friend is Hinata Shouyou - who is currently bobbing and weaving around the place while _umming_ and _ahhing_ appreciatively as though he’d never seen a house before.

(Which would not surprise Tobio, who’s halfway convinced he was raised in a barn.)

“What are you doing?” He demands, snagging the boy by his collar before Hinata can start cooing over the television. “What’s wrong with you, have you never been inside a house before?”

Hinata chooses to ignore the jab, shaking Tobio free and turning his sparkling eyes on him, apparently too happy to snap back. “But it’s _Kageyama’s_ house!” He enthuses, as though this was something exciting. Tobio doesn’t understand, but it makes him feel oddly warm anyway, so he doesn’t say anything, hunching his shoulders slightly as though it would chase away the heat in his cheeks.

He lets Hinata bounce in place for a few more seconds before he turns on his heel and grunts something about following him to his room.

The line of his shoulders doesn’t ease even when the embarrassment fades, sitting in a tense line as they both head down the hallway. He doesn’t- he’s never _done_ this, had a friend round. Hell, a year ago, he never had a friend to _invite_. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing - or what he _should_ do - as the supposed host, but as it’s Hinata who’s visiting, it can’t be all that complicated. Nothing ever is with him.

At least he’d gotten a bit of instruction, unwittingly, from being invited to Hinata’s house a few times prior to this.

The first time, it was almost an accident. Tobio was talking about going for a short run most mornings before school (trying to one-up Hinata’s exercise regime, as usual) and Hinata had hotly contested that the journey to and from school on his bike was definitely more strenuous than Tobio’s jog.

Not to be outdone, and not to go down without a fight, Tobio had demanded this to be proven. So, one day he’d ridden his own bike to school (because there was no way in hell he was going to balance on the back of Hinata’s like the little idiot had first suggested. He didn’t want to _die_ , he hadn’t made professional yet.) And when afternoon practice was over he’d dutifully followed Hinata home over the mountain pass.

(He’d been tempted to call a race, before he remembered only Hinata knew the way.)

“See? Harder than a jog, right?” Hinata had crowed when they’d rolled to a stop outside his house thirty-five minutes later. Apparently it normally took Hinata thirty, but Tobio was being a slowpoke. _Apparently._

“That was easy,” Tobio had wheezed, trying his best to stand upright and not look completely winded. He was little perturbed by how Hinata didn’t even look out of breath.

“Whatever you say, Bateyama,” Hinata had said airily, and Tobio had dredged up what was left of his energy to take a swipe at him, which was neatly dodged.

Once the competition (as it were) had ended, it suddenly occurred to Tobio that he was now expected to spend an entire evening at Hinata’s house and he had done exactly nothing to prepare for it. Somewhere along the line he’d expected to ride to Hinata’s house, prove that was easy, and then the middle was a very large grey area before he’d be cycling straight home.

He’d never been to anyone else’s house that wasn’t a family member’s before. The last house he’d been to other than his own was Miwa’s new flat, and that had been a couple of years ago.

If Hinata noticed his sudden quiet and anxiety, he never said anything. He continued to act as though everything was normal, and Tobio just wasn’t talking as much. There was a brief introduction with Hinata’s mother – an equally short lady as her son, with a matching smile, but with mousy brown hair rather than the familiar blaze of orange. She was friendly, but polite enough to notice Tobio’s shyness, and was more than happy to leave them to it, to Tobio’s immense relief.

Hinata’s house was smaller than his, but somehow fuller; warmer than Tobio could ever recall his own being. He’d been dragged along to Hinata’s room, under the guise of doing homework (no homework was done) and Hinata had simply picked a video game that was easy for them both to play, even with Tobio’s very limited experience, and from then on it all felt like normal.

“Are both your parents working late?” Hinata asks in the present, as they’re both grabbing drinks from Tobio’s kitchen. They’ve managed to finish about half of their homework between them, so they’d both agreed they were due a break. It was creeping into the evening now, and Tobio was left wondering whether there was enough food in the fridge for both of them.

Meals were often cooked and left for him, and all he had to do was heat them up again. This was normally fine, but Tobio finds himself wishing they were at Hinata’s house instead, where his mother made a fresh meal for them every time. The only reason they were at Tobio’s in the first place was because his bike had a flat tyre so he couldn’t ride it.

“Yeah,” Tobio grunts in response to Hinata’s question, making his voice steely to ward off more queries. He was in a pretty good mood this evening, persisting awkwardness over his first house guest notwithstanding, and he really didn’t want to ruin it. He feels Hinata eye him curiously, but thankfully he lets it lie.

He drowns the rest of his milk and drops the glass into the sink to be washed later and prods at Hinata to do the same. “Hurry up, we’ve still got five worksheets left for English.”

Hinata groans into his own glass, the sound reverberating. “This is torture,” he moans, and Tobio grunts his agreement as he shoves him from the room.

* * *

The next time Hinata is round, there are two key differences.

The first is that Hinata is no longer his friend.

He’s now his _boyfriend_ – a thought that still sends happiness whizzing up Tobio’s spine faster than a jump serve. A recent development at the beginning of their third year – instigated by punching their first ticket to the summer interhigh, victory and perhaps a little too much jubilation on Hinata’s part. Not that Tobio had complained, once he had gotten over his shock.

The second difference is that Hinata has made it into the living room. Tobio had skipped it during the first visit, primarily because he was following the unwritten rulebook that stated visitors should be taken to his bedroom, and also because there were… _things_ in there that Tobio didn’t want him to see.

“ _Uwaaah!_ Kageyama, is this you?” Hinata calls, and Tobio whirls from where he was grabbing snacks from the cupboards to find Hinata not behind him in the kitchen where he’d left him, but further into the house.

 _“Hey!”_ Tobio protests as he stormed into the living room, annoyance flaring up hot, “I didn’t-“ he pauses, abruptly, as spies Hinata exactly where he didn’t want him.

He’s by the mantle, where photographs line the shelf. There’s not many, only a few of him and his sister as children, his parents’ wedding day and of-

Anyway. They were embarrassing, and Tobio was not ready for Hinata to see him, small and chubby and _round_ , posing awkwardly for a photograph wearing a Little Falcons shirt.

“You were so cute!” Hinata simpers, absolutely ecstatic. “Wow, you were frowning even when you were a toddler,” he comments when he moves his gaze over to the next photo over – one of him and Miwa when he was about three, vabo-chan clasped in one chubby hand and his sister holding the other. “Who’s the little girl? Your cousin or something?”

“My sister,” Tobio grunts, reaching out to grab his fri- his _boyfriend_ so he can drag him out of the room and put a stop to the embarrassment parade of photos.

He misses, because Hinata chokes on air and spins to face him, eyes wider and more surprised than Tobio has ever seen them. “What?” He questions, suddenly worried.

“Your _what?”_ Hinata says, voice thin and strangled with his shock.

“My sister?” Tobio says, feeling a bit like a parrot at this point, and his frown deepens when Hinata continues to boggle at him. “What?”

“You have a _sister?”_ Hinata demands, incredulous. “My boyfriend, who I have known for _three years_ , has an older sister and he never _told_ me?”

“Haven’t I?” Tobio wonders.

“No!”

“Well… she’s older. A lot older. And she moved out ages ago so it’s not as though you would’ve met or anything…” Tobio says, scratching the back of his head. Is this really so strange? He can’t think of many occasions at all where it would’ve been prudent to bring Miwa up.

“How much older is older?” Hinata asks.

“Seven years. It’s the same as if Natsu met new friends at high school,” Tobio points out, “how old would you be? You wouldn’t be at home either, would you?”

“I’d be… in my twenties,” Hinata says slowly, once he’s worked it out. “Woah, that’s a scary thought.” He blinks off into the middle distance for a bit before he collects himself and flaps his hands at Tobio. “Well, what’s her name? What does she do?”

“Miwa. She’s a hairdresser. I think she wants to be a stylist or something eventually. For television and stuff.”

“Miwa… that’s a pretty name... wait. She’s a _hairdresser?”_ Hinata says, and his gaze is drawn pointedly to Tobio’s hair – newly short and a little ragged after Tobio’s recent venture with the scissors.

Tobio growls and mashes his hand against his boyfriend’s face, who just squeals with laughter like the menace he is.

Hinata eventually bats his hand away, still snickering slightly, and turns to give the photo of Tobio and Miwa as children another look. With him distracted, Tobio shuffles over to the end of the mantle, and silently reaches out for the last photo. He probably can’t stop Hinata asking about every picture in the line, but he can at least stop it early.

He takes Kazuyo-san’s photo down and hides it away neatly and carefully in the cushions of a nearby chair.

There were just some family members he wasn’t ready to introduce quite yet.

And not three days later, finds himself telling another Hinata about Miwa.

Natsu is plonked down in front of him in her brother’s bedroom, tongue poking out between her teeth in the same ridiculous face of concentration that her brother pulls, as she tries out various hairclips in Tobio’s admittedly rather short fringe. Tobio is very endeared, though he’ll never admit it out loud, so he obediently stays still as Natsu works. He tries to ignore how Hinata occasionally takes a photo from where he’s at his desk, trying to finish an assignment Tobio had miraculously completed first a couple of days ago.

“I wish I had hair like you, Tobio-nii,” Natsu sighs as she sits back and pouts up at Tobio’s hair.

“Choppy?” Hinata wonders from his desk, and Tobio flicks a hairclip at him.

“Smooth!” Natsu interjects. “And shiny!”

“You have nice hair too Natsu,” Tobio offers.

“But your hair is really pretty,” Natsu protests. “Mine’s too… blegh!”

“Thank-you,” Tobio says, solemnly. “But yours is pretty too.” He reaches out and tweaks one of her pigtails in his fingers, watching as the curls coil over his knuckles.

“It’s too orange. And too bouncy,” Natsu mumbles.

“I like it,” Tobio declares, because he does. He likes Hinata’s hair too, it’s one of his favourite things about his boyfriend’s physical appearance, though he’s never admitted it. However, judging from the way Hinata was staring holes into the side of his head this was something he’d have to own up to soon, or Hinata will never let him know peace.

Natsu is still looking a little unhappy, so Tobio says, “my sister is a hairdresser. Maybe she can style it for you one day.”

Huge brown eyes twinkle up at him hopefully, and a wide smile splits over Natsu’s face as she cheers.

“I can’t believe my sister gets to meet your sister before I do,” Hinata grumbles bitterly into his work, scrubbing out another sentence from his workbook.

Tobio shrugs, and another hairclip falls free from his hair.

* * *

“Aren’t we supposed to be studying quadratic equations?” Hinata asks, one seemingly normal day in June.

“Bless you,” Tobio grunts, uninterested, and nips at the skin just below Hinata’s jaw.

His boyfriend squirms beneath him and gasps, reaching up to tug at his hair in indignation. A slight plus point to it being shorter now – there was less for Hinata to grab. “Don’t leave _marks_ , Bakageyama,” Hinata protests.

Tobio pecks a kiss at the offended skin in apology, and uses his right hand to flick open the rest of Hinata’s shirt buttons.

They were at Tobio’s house under the initial pretence of studying for their summer exams, as it was too hot to contemplate biking up to Hinata’s straight after practice. Unfortunately, without Yachi to supervise and Tsukishima to threaten them with his ruler, all it took was Hinata undoing the buttons by his collar and tugging at his shirt to try and cool himself down in the sticky air of the bedroom for Tobio to shove his boyfriend backwards onto his bed.

Shirt undone, Tobio runs one palm greedily over Hinata’s side, and smirks against his collarbone at the gasp he receives and the way Hinata’s spine arches and undulates. It’s both an annoyance and a delight, the way Hinata is still so ticklish at the age of eighteen. Tobio runs his fingers across his abdomen, relishing in the way they bump over the muscles and how they twitch and jump. Hinata sucks in short little breaths, halfway between gasping and giggling, and Tobio snickers as he peppers kisses across Hinata’s chest.

True to form, it isn’t long before Hinata reaches his limit for this teasing, and he plants one foot firmly against Tobio’s mattress before using his considerable leg strength to flip them over. Tobio lands on his back with a soft _fwump_ and he has barely enough time to register Hinata’s hair lit aglow by the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window before his boyfriend is growling, “that’s enough of _that_ ,” and then he’s swooping down to kiss him fiercely.

Tobio slides his hands past the open folds of Hinata’s shirt to run them up and down his sides – firmer this time, so as to not be ticklish - and Hinata shoves his own hand up Tobio’s shirt, straight up to his chest to press his thumb against his nipple in retaliation.

Tobio bucks and then, frustration flaring, slides one hand _lower_ , smirking viciously against Hinata’s gasping mouth. This earns him a little nip, gentle but just enough to sting, to his lower lip and then Tobio realises that somewhere along the line Hinata had managed to sneak his fly open and there was a strong thigh suddenly being planted right _there_ between his legs.

He lets his head fall back as Hinata sprinkles little kisses across his cheeks and jawline, chest starting to heave in pants, toes curling against the bedsheets when the distant sound of a key in a lock startles him into freezing.

Hinata doesn’t notice straight away, nuzzling at what would normally be a sweet spot just below Tobio’s ear, but Tobio is too caught up with the sound of the front door being opened and the steady thrum of his heart starting to thunder in his ears to notice.

“Tobio?” Hinata murmurs, now realising he was frozen and stopping what he was doing immediately, raising himself until he’s hovering over Tobio and gazing down at him, soft brown eyes concerned. “Are you o-“

He’s cut off by Tobio smacking one large hand over his mouth, plunging the room back into silence as he strains his ears. It’s not even the evening yet, really, so there’s no reason at all his parents should be home from work, unless maybe they forgot something and were just popping home to grab it quickly…?

Hinata’s just starting to look cross at being silenced when a woman’s voice echoes up the stairs.

“Tobio…?”

Ice shoots down Tobio’s spine and he sits up so abruptly it’s only thanks to Hinata’s miracle reflexes that he doesn’t headbutt his boyfriend straight in the nose. He scrambles from the bed, almost getting his legs caught up in the sheets and falling to the floor in his haste, but he manages to stumble upright. Hinata sits, wide eyed and bewildered, on the mattress, and Tobio cuts him off again before he can start (loudly) voicing his confusion.

“Just- _stay there_. Don’t move,” he hisses, making desperate ‘wait there’ motions with his hands, and then he’s darting from the room, Hinata’s shocked wide eyes following him as he goes.

He hurriedly does up whatever shirt buttons had come undone as he all but jogs down the upstairs hallway to the stairs, tucking in most of the material back into his trousers so that he looks mostly presentable as he thuds down the stairs two at a time. He’s still panting by the time he makes it downstairs, heart jackrabbit fast and sweat prickling at his temples as he turns wildly in place, looking for the source of the-

“Tobio! There you are!”

Tobio whirls and finds himself face to face with Miwa, who’s standing in the doorway to the living room with a pleasant smile on her face.

It quickly fades as she takes in his appearance, matching blue eyes sweeping the length of him, confusion crumpling her features until slowly, a curious expression of wonder and mirth blooms over her face. “What were _you_ doing?”

“Nothing,” Tobio snaps, immediately, and then he realises his flies are still undone.

Miwa’s eyebrows climb high across her forehead as the incredulous expression deepens and Tobio feels heat, red hot and horrible, sear across his skin from his hairline all the way down to his toes. He’s suddenly horrendously embarrassed, now the initial terror was wearing off, standing awkwardly in the hallway, rumpled and flushed and clearly having been in the middle of doing _something_. Caught by his older sister who he hasn’t seen in ages, let alone told her he had a-

Hinata. Who would almost certainly not stay put for long.

As soon as the thought pops into his brain, he’s darting off again, away from Miwa and her awful seeking expression, and her voice calling after him as he thunders back up the stairs to his bedroom.

Hinata is, by some miracle, still sitting on his bed when he flings himself back into the room, actually twiddling his thumbs as he blinks up at Tobio in mild surprise.

“Was that your Mum?” He asks, looking far too cheeky for what the situation warrants, and Tobio feels a little bit of anger spark at Hinata’s humour at the situation.

“ _No_ ,” he snarls, ignoring how Hinata’s smile fades and his brow crumples with concern instead. “It was _Miwa_ , so we have to…”

He trails off as it occurs to him he has no plan. His big sister is downstairs, having just caught him rather obviously doing something with someone, because he didn’t hide the evidence well enough in his panic, and the culprit is still in his room. Tobio starts wondering wildly whether it’s feasible that if he and Hinata just shut the door and stay put, they can literally ignore the problem until she goes away.

“Miwa?” Hinata pipes up, derailing Tobio’s runaway train of thought by looking absolutely delighted, for some inane reason. “Can I say hi?”

“What? No!” Tobio protests instantly.

But, naturally, Hinata is already ignoring him, getting to his feet and slipping out of the door before Tobio can catch him. At least he’s done up his shirt again while he was waiting, though he opts to leave it untucked.

“Hinata, wait,” Tobio protests feebly as his boyfriend trots down the hall, quick on his feet. “Hina- _Shouyou_ ,”

“What?” Hinata asks, glancing over his shoulder at the top of the stairs, eyes round. “It’s just your sister!”

Tobio gawps as Hinata shoots him a brilliant smile, all warmth and reassurance, and then just starts heading down the stairs. Even though his school uniform is rumpled incriminatingly and his hair is a mess and there’s definitely a mark on his neck despite Tobio being told not to leave one, because apparently he just doesn’t give a shit.

Miwa’s eyes are like saucers, still in her place by the foot of the stairs, as Hinata bounds down and straight up to her, chirping a cheerful, “hello!”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Hinata greets, dropping into a quick and perfunctory bow before straightening up again to beam happily at Miwa. Tobio is slightly endeared to note his sister is just an inch or two taller than his boyfriend.

“It’s… nice to meet you too,” Miwa says, hesitantly, her eyes sliding over to Tobio, still bright with curiosity. She looks more than a little blindsided, and Tobio can’t really blame her – most people do when first meeting Hinata off a volleyball court.

He shuffles down the rest of the stairs and stuffs his hands into his pockets to hide his shaking fists, feeling his face crease mightily against his will with his unease. He tries to think back to the times Miwa had a boyfriend round when they were younger, and how he had reacted, but he can’t recall anything. He’s not even sure if he really cared – perhaps he was too young, or too wrapped up in volleyball, or both. All he knows is how terribly uncomfortable he is, how acutely aware that he’s never so much as brought a friend home in his family’s company, yet alone a _boyfriend_ , and the shock is visible in Miwa’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Tobio hasn’t mentioned you,” Miwa says, though her tone is apologetic, not pointed, and Tobio feels a little of his tension ease. She doesn’t sound angry, at least.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t mention you either,” Hinata replies brightly, completely unbothered. “I only found out he had a sister because of the photo.” He points over his shoulder in the direction of the living room, where the family photos were.

Miwa’s mouth ticks up in a smile. “Sounds like Tobio,” she says, and her gaze shifts back over to him. There’s a twinkle in the blue though, and Tobio shuffles on the spot, embarrassed again but somehow it’s more comfortable this time.

They all stand there by the stairs, the air still awkward and heavy, until Hinata pipes up that Miwa is _very_ pretty in person and Tobio feels his brow twitch in a sudden surge of irrational annoyance, about to drag Hinata off before a delicate hand clamps down on his wrist.

“Let’s make tea,” Miwa says to him, pointedly.

Five minutes later, Hinata is sent to wait in the living room like a good guest while Tobio is staring down at the tea cups before him on the counter, the only safe place to look as he waits for the kettle to boil. Next to him, Miwa is doing something with a selection of food on the kitchen surface – making snacks, probably, but he can’t bring himself to look. For once in his life his stomach feels too small to be hungry.

“Why are you home?” He forces out, eventually, fingertips nudging the ceramic of the mugs, twitchy and in need of something to do.

“I came to pick up an old book I left here on styling, I’ve got a photoshoot and I needed it for reference,” Miwa replies simply. “Why didn’t you tell me you have a boyfriend?”

Tobio nearly drops the kettle he’d just picked up. “I…” he croaks, managing to pour one cup before his hands start to shake too much and he has to set it down again. “I didn’t know how,” he says, quietly, because it was true.

Next to him, Miwa is silent for what is almost a painfully long time, until she picks up a tea towel and starts drying her hands and says, “I should come and watch some of your games.”

Poleaxed, Tobio blinks and raises his eyes slowly, straightening up out of his hunch over the counter to blink over at his sister. She’s not looking at him, staring off somewhere into the middle distance. Her hair is a little shorter than he’d last seen it, coifed into a neat but fashionable style, her clothes as simple as always. He’s been taller than her for a few years now, but now is the first time he thinks she looks small, next to him.

Miwa runs the towel over her hands, repetitive. “For a long time, I think I thought that you only played volleyball because it was the only thing you were passionate about. Like you were just doing that until school ended and you found something else you wanted to do.”

Tobio frowns, confused, but he stays silent, and he picks up the kettle again to pour into the final two cups.

“I think that’s why I haven’t been to watch,” Miwa continues. “But it _is_ what you want to do, isn’t it? So I should come and watch.”

She sets the tea towel down and her hand rests close to his where they’re curled around the tea mugs. He releases them slowly and spreads one palm across the counter. There’s a beat, and then Miwa raises her hand and rests of top of his, her slender fingers slotting in easily between his much larger ones.

It feels like an apology.

Miwa taps her fingers against his gently and moves her hand away, turning to face him fully. With a sigh, she reaches up and brushes her fingers gently through his hair, and Tobio has to fight the urge to stoop, squirming slightly under the ministrations. “Did you cut this yourself?” She tuts, the melancholy tone gone from her voice, replaced with the more familiar.

Tobio frowns, mouth pursing. “It was getting too long,” he mutters. _And you weren’t here to trim it_ , he doesn’t add, because it feels childish.

“Does it get in your eyes?” Miwa asks, an identical pout to his popping on her face as she considers.

“Yeah…”

“You should try a middle part,” she suggests, “let it grow a little longer, and I’ll style it for you.”

“… Okay,” Tobio agrees, softly, feeling the beginnings of warmth again curl up in his chest.

Miwa smiles at him then, affectionate and bright, and the warmth flares up hotter. She gathers the small collection of plates on the counter and nods for him to collect the tea cups and makes her way out of the kitchen. “Come on, I have many questions for your Hinata.”

“If you can get a word in edgewise,” Tobio warns darkly as he follows.

It takes all of ten minutes before Miwa is utterly charmed by Hinata, who, true to form, babbled happily at her, full of questions (mostly about what Tobio was like as small child.) Miwa was only too delighted to indulge, and Tobio finds himself glaring sulkily at the floor as Hinata cackles with delight when the photo of him chewing on a volleyball as a baby is unearthed.

“Wow you really came out of the womb holding a volleyball, didn’t you?” Hinata says fondly, and then Tobio is lurching to his feet and dragging Hinata to his, all but shoving him out of the living room.

“Time for you to go now, don’t you have to babysit Natsu later?” Tobio grumbles, trying to focus on his humiliation for once and not the inevitable question of _how_ Tobio had a ball to suck on that early in life.

_It was Miwa’s. It was Miwa’s because she played volleyball too. And she played volleyball because our Grandfa-_

He can’t finish the thought. It tightens his stomach up too tightly still, steals the breath from his lungs and leaves an ache where his heart should be.

As Hinata pulls on his shoes and turns warm brown eyes towards him, affectionate and teasing and a little concerned all at once, something in Tobio loosens just enough that he can swoop down and press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, and his boyfriend’s answering smile loosens the knot a little wider.

“I’ll leave you to catch up with your sister,” Hinata agrees, for once not arguing or whining about having to leave. There’s questions in his eyes, and Tobio knows this is one area where Hinata is not stupid, and the dots are probably already being connected somewhere under all of that orange fuzz, but thankfully he lets it be. “See you tomorrow.”

There’s one more brief kiss, and Hinata reaching out to squeeze his hand quickly before he grabs his bag, and then Tobio is sliding the front door shut with a sigh.

“I like him,” Miwa pipes up from behind him, and Tobio jumps, heat flooding back to his face for what feels like the tenth time that hour as he wonders wildly how much of that she had seen.

“Most people do,” he grumbles, feeling terribly awkward all over again, trying to divert his gaze.

But matching blue eyes seek his and hold. “Did you tell him about Kazuyo-kun?”

Tobio freezes, eyes wide, rigid in shock, until he realises how gentle Miwa looks then. Unassuming, waiting. “… No,” he admits, “not… not everything.”

“Do you want to?”

Tobio scuffs a hand through his hair, hating how irritable and emotional such a simple question was making him. “Yes,” he grunts out, because he can’t deny it. “Just… not yet.”

Miwa watches him for a moment more before she nods, decisively, and then she’s striding towards him. Within a few steps, she’s there, and within a blink she has her arms wrapped around him, drawing him close.

Tobio is much taller than her now, and her head only just comfortably rests against his shoulder, but when he tentatively wraps his arms around her it feels like _she’s_ holding _him_ , even though he is so much bigger. He can’t remember the last time they hugged. It might’ve been _then_ , he doesn’t know. Probably even earlier than that.

“He’s good for you,” Miwa says, her voice quiet but there’s something underlying, leaving her sounding almost choked. “I like him, he’s good for you, you’ve never…”

She trails off, and Tobio doesn’t need her to finish, he knows what she was going to say. They’re both all too aware. He just hums his agreement and gives his sister one final squeeze until she lets go and steps back.

“You shouldn’t have sent him off so fast though, I was going to lend him some concealer. I mean, with that hickey on his neck he must _really_ be good for you,” she grins, wide and a little wicked.

Tobio blinks at her, long and slow, before crippling humiliation rises up to claim him once again and he buries his face in his palms, groaning out his frustration as his sister ruffles his self-cut hair and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to scream about haikyuu with me, I am over on twitter @Emlee_J


End file.
